1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly for preventing a silicone gate circuit from being damaged and a liquid crystal display device including the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in notebook computers or portable televisions since they are light in weight, have a small size, and consume less power.
Liquid crystal display devices display desired images on a screen by controlling an amount of light that passes according to signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in matrix form. Since liquid crystal display devices are not self-light emitting devices, they include backlight units for equally irradiating light onto a liquid crystal display panel as a separate light source.